


Smut of the Universe

by XDiamond_GodX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuckquean, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDiamond_GodX/pseuds/XDiamond_GodX
Summary: Anything goes in this SU/SUF Smutfest!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

*Warning: This book won't be for the weak at heart. So this is your one chance to turn back.*

*Still here? Then let's get busy.*


	2. Connie's Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie has a big secret that she is worried about revealing to Steven. He wouldn't judge her, would he?

(Alright. This story will contain Futa. And yes: Both Characters are over 18 in this!)

Connie sighed. "I hope he doesn't think any different of me." She said to herself as she awaited the arrival of her longtime best friend turned boyfriend Steven Universe. 

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Connie opened it and smiled as she saw Steven. "Hey Connie. You called?" He said with his ever cheerful smile that made Connie fall in love with him to begin with.

"Yeah. I....have something to tell you Steven. Something that will show you why I was alone when you first met me." Connie said nervously as Steven hugged her.

"I'm sure it's fine. I'm no stranger to big reveals, so you can tell me." He said as the two sat on the couch.

"OK then. Here it is." Connie said as she unzipped her pants and pulled out a decently sized cock! Not as big as Steven's, but still a good size.

"You're...a futa?" Steven asked. In reality, seeing a female with a dick was nothing new to him as he found himself on the receiving end of Garnet and Pearl's lust at times whenever they were in heat.

"I just thought you would hate me. Everyone who knew just up and left me. I can understand if you...." Connie began to say until Steven kissed her cheek.

"I don't care. You're still beautiful, dick or no dick." He said as tears of joy filled Connie's eyes as she planted a huge kiss on Steven's lips. 

She was so happy. She had to do something for him to show how much she loved him for this.

Gently pushing him back, the girl then began to take off her pants and panties as her cock was ready to pound into the soft butt of her boyfriend.

"You're always making my butt feel good. So now I should make YOURS feel good. " She said seductively as Steven took off his pants and underwear and got into position.

Spitting on her cock, Connie then began thrusting in and out of Steven. 

"Oh Steven! I love your ass!" The girl screamed as she kept pounding Steven until she finally pulled out. Stroking her woman meat, she moaned as she came all over Steven.

"Steven, I love you so much. Thanks for being you." Connie said...just as the door opened and Priyanka walked in.

"Well.....you could have at least waited for me. But.....I need to let off some stress." The woman said with a smirk as she took off her pants, revealing a cock bigger than Connie's.

Steven's day wasn't over yet.

The End!

(Let me know if you guys think I should make a part 2 to this!)


	3. A New "Experience" For Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling empty after so many failures, Aquamarine searches for a new experience to help her cope..

Requested by American_D00D

"Gah! Blast that Ruby! And Blast that Steven Universe! I'll find a way to defeat him if it's the last thing I do!" Aquamarine grumbled to herself as she then let out a sigh. All these losses had really taken the air out of her. Even though she was an elite Gem, that title of "elite" really didn't mean much anymore.

Maybe she was stuck in the past. Maybe it was truly time to move foward and accept that Era 3 wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Maybe I need a change of scenery. A new experience to help open my eyes to what I haven't seen. Hmm. There must be something on this planet that has what I need." She thought to herself as she then saw a group of human males leaving the bar.

"Man, that was intense! You guys know she was looking at me!" One of them said as another laughed.

"Bullshit. She was looking at me! Not your drunk ass!" He said as another spoke.

"You're drunk too, dumbass. We all are. Only way a lady is gonna want any of us is if she's drunk or clueless." He said as Aquamarine followed them, passing by a poster of an attractive Earth woman.

"Hmm. Maybe if I change my form, I can get their attention." She said as she Shapeshifted into a taller and more busty form. While her normal form was already quite buxom, her height was somewhat lacking.

After shifting into a more presentable form, Aquamarine approached the men in question, all who were starstruck at her figure.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a new experience. Something I've never done before. Do you all happen to know where I may find such a thing?" She asked as the group of drunk men looked at each other before nodding, no doubt about to take advantage of the clueless Gem.

"Yeah. We can help with that. See that building right there? Let's all go inside it. We'll show you what you're looking for." One of the men said as Aquamarine giggled and headed inside. She saw a large bed among other things.

"What is this?" She began to ask until she heard a strange sound as if someone was unzipping several things at once. Turning around, she saw all the men now with their dicks out.

"Oh my! This is new! Show me what you do with those!" She said as the men got her on the bed and began having their way with her. One of them stuck their massive shaft in her mouth while another stuck one in her ass as they both spitroasted her.

"Oh man. She's so damn thick!" One said, slapping Aquamarine on the ass.

"Hey! Don't hog her!" Another said as the first two placed Aquamarine on his dick as he began fucking her, bouncing her up and down.

"OH MY STARS! THIS IS AMAZING! I NEEDED THIS! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!" Aquamarine screamed as the men continued to have their way with her.

The next morning, Aquamarine fluttered along, a satisfied smile on her face.

"I feel so fulfilled! I should go find Steven Universe and make peace with him! Earth is so amazing!" She exclaimed, a new lust for life now filling her form.


	4. Teaching Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decides that Steven is at "that point in his life" and teaches him about sex after he's caught masturbating. Little does she know he knows more than she thinks he does....

Requested by cherrykarrie

"Let's begin, Steven. You are at that age for human males. Since your father hasn't given you any proper teachings about human sexual relations and Garnet is currently occupied with another matter, I shall teach you myself. Rose said as she was now naked in front of her son, Steven. 

Pearl was sitting there about to watch them. Steven's size was quite impressive, bigger than his father's, in fact. Rose was no slouch in terms of size herself, having a pair of massive breasts and a large and shapely ass that would set any man's hormones into overdrive.

That man was currently her own son. Being at the age where sex would soon be a part of his life, Steven was at a loss on what to do, especially since he wanted to be a good boyfriend to his girlfriend Connie. 

Well one day, Rose caught Steven masturbating and confronted him about it, only to discover that Greg hadn't even explained anything to him. Aggravated at her husband's incompetence, Rose took it upon herself to teach Steven, which leads to where we are now.

Pearl was unsure from the start. She loved Rose and it was hard enough seeing Greg do those type of things with her. Now Steven? This was something that the Pale Gem wasn't sure she could handle, but would do it for Rose.

"Alright, Steven. Let's begin. Now first, whatever you know about this so far, show me and we'll start from there." Rose said as Steven blushed before spitting on his dick and thrusting inside of Rose, causing her to yelp in surprise!

"Oh! Oh my! Steven! That....oh my!!" She exclaimed as Steven unleashed his pent up hormones into every thrust! And with his superhuman stamina, he could keep at it for hours!

"Oh, Mom! I...!" Steven exclaimed, stopping for a moment, thinking he hurt his Mom....only for her to flip him around with his back now on the bed as she placed his dick within her vagina.

"You....you won't wear me out so easily, my darling Steven. I see you know quite a bit already! So...no need to go easy!" Rose exclaimed as she rode Steven's dick, her breasts engulfing his face as she bounced her big ass on his cock, screaming his name with each bounce as Pearl looked on.

But it was a different feeling this time: Pearl wasn't jealous out of hatred. She was jealous because she couldn't decide whose position she wanted to be in:Rose's or Steven's. Fingering herself to the sight in front of her, Pearl let her mind run wild as multiple thoughts ran through it while Rose and Steven continued.

"Oh! Oh Steven! Oh my....OH I'M ALMOST AT MY LIMIT!" Rose screamed as Steven felt like his dick was going to equal that of a volcanic eruption.

"I'm coming! I'M COMING!" Steven said as he pulled out and shot his load all over Rose, the force being so powerful that some got scattered on Pearl as well.

"H-How was that, Mom?" Steven asked, panting as Rose gave him a kiss.

"You're your father's son, all right. Isn't he, Pearl? Hmm, Pearl?" Rose said as she and Steven both looked and chuckled at what they saw:

Pearl with a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she had climaxed from pleasuring herself.

"Next time, let's have Pearl join too." Steven said as Rose smiled.

"That's my Steven. Always thinking of others." She gushed.


	5. The Best Kind of Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries to focus on his manga while Garnet does yoga...

Requested by cherrykarrie

A quiet day at the Temple as Steven Universe was reading one of his favorite mangas when Garnet came in wearing yoga gear. She leaned down and gave Steven a peck on the cheek, causing the hybrid to blush.

"Hey Steven. What are you reading?" She asked.

"The latest Dragon Ball Super Manga. It's the finale of the Moro Arc, so I want to see how it ends." Steven replied, chuckling at his own nerdyness when it came to Manga. Not that it was anything to be ashamed of.

"Isn't there a Dragon Ball Super Anime on T.V.? Why not just watch that on that CrunchyRoll app instead of waiting for a new book to come out?" Garnet asked as Steven smiled.

"Because some mangas are better than the anime and DBS is one of them. Anyway, what are you up to? Pearl finally got you to try yoga?" Steven asked as Garnet chuckled.

"No. She didn't. This is something I wanted to try for myself. You don't mind if I do it in here, do you? I don't want to distract you from your manga reading." She said.

"Nah. You're alright, Garnet. Go ahead and do your yoga. I'll be OK." Steven said as Garnet smiled.

"Thank you, Steven. I'll try not to distract you." She said as she began doing some stretches as Steven continued to read his Manga, doing his best to keep his eyes off of Garnet's ass that was bobbing up and down as the fusion was doing stretches and positions that heavily focused on her already shapely ass.

"Gotta...focus...." Steven said to himself as he kept trying to read the next panel of his Manga, but it was like he couldn't see anything but Garnet's ass at the moment. 

Feeling he was getting an erection, he then put a nearby blanket over his crotch and used a pillow for extra cover. He needed relief of some kind, but couldn't risk jerking it right there since Garnet would hear him.

It got to where he simply couldn't take the pressure anymore and soon found himself with his face right in Garnet's plump ass as the fusion chuckled.

"Oh my. Looks like I distracted you after all, Cutie Pie." She said with a laugh, letting out a small moan as she felt Steven's tongue wiggle around before she gently pushed him off and back onto the couch. 

Getting a good look at his erection, Garnet licked her lips. Her Cutie Pie was certainly far bigger than anyone would have thought. And while she could accuse him of Shapeshifting to increase his size, Garnet could tell no Gem magic was at work here: This was pure pent up hormonal passion.

Steven moaned as Garnet wrapped her lips around his cock, her tongue caressing the tip as she flicked it back and forth and every which way across his cock. She then jerked it off, rubbing it up and down and opening her mouth, waiting for the inevitable blast of hybrid seed to come out like a cannon.

And sure enough,

"Ohhh!" Steven moaned as he shot out a massive amount that covered Garnet's face as the fusion chuckled.

"Tastes like Strawberries." She said as she cleaned her face off with her towel before carrying the exhausted Steven to bed, planting a pair of kisses on his cheek as she let him sleep.

"He's grown up so much. But he's still my Cutie Pie at the end of the day." Garnet said as she headed to her room.


	6. Suspicions Confirmed(Male ReaderXFuta Gems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Steven's friend and he wants to introduce you to the Gems. But you have your suspicions based on various rumors you heard. Rumors that may be confirmed to be true when Steven conveniently steps out...

Requested by ReformedMarius

"We're almost there, (Y/N). I can't wait for you to meet them!" Steven said to his friend (Y/N) as he was excited to introduce him to the Gems, something that honestly terrified (Y/N).

To be clear, (Y/N) liked Steven just fine, despite him being half Gem. Anyone who goes as far as he does to help others is a good guy in his book. After all, how many other humans could say they're friends with "The Savior Of The Universe"?

No, it wasn't Steven who scared (Y/N). It was the ones he lived with. The Crystal Gems. (Y/N) had heard rumors about them. How they had massive sized dicks due to their powers that impaled the anal cavities of anyone unlucky enough to bend over near them. At least that's what he heard from people, but the ones that told him such things never actually had any proof.

But speculation can sometimes be enough and it certainly was in this case because (Y/N) was nervous, something that confused the optimistic Steven as the two of them approached his home.

"Are you sure about this? I've heard rumors about the Gems and you haven't confirmed if they're true or not." (Y/N) said as Steven looked at him.

"Well you never asked. But go ahead: Tell me what you've heard and I'll tell you if it's true or not." The hybrid said.

"I've heard that the Crystal Gems have massive dicks that destroy the anal cavity of anyone who bends over near them. I've even heard of people coming in here and never coming out again because the Gems buttfucked them so hard they were obliterated. And that they hide the carcass or whatever remains somewhere in the Temple." (Y/N) said frantically.

Steven just gazed at him for a moment...before laughing hysterically!

"Come on! Do you know how crazy all of that sounds? Yeah, the Gems get a little weird when they're in heat, but you've heard too many people talk about things they know nothing about." The hybrid said, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard as (Y/N) sighed, realizing how crazy everything he just told Steven truly sounded.

But before he could apologize, the door opened and out walked a tall, square headed woman. Garnet, most likely. The former leader until she stepped down for Steven(though some think that this was changed due to Steven's stress levels reaching an all time high).

"I could hear your laughing from all the way out here, Steven. What's so funny that you woke Amethyst up from her nap?" She asked Steven, who chuckled.

"Yeah...sorry Garnet. I wanted you guys to meet my friend. This is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Garnet. She's the leader of the Crystal Gems. And...well you could also call her my aunt in a way. She's one of the ones who raised me." Steven said as (Y/N) looked up at Garnet, who had a smile on her face. But part of (Y/N) felt like her sweet smile was hiding something dark. Or maybe that was just his paranoia acting up.

"Well it's nice to meet you, (Y/N). I'm glad Steven's made such a good friend. Speaking of friends or rather girlfriends, yours just called looking for you, Steven. Connie's at Little Homeworld waiting for you. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting, you know." Garnet said as Steven looked at his phone and gasped.

"Uh oh! She's gonna let me have it for sure! I'll be back as fast as I can, (Y/N)!" Steven said as he rushed to Little Homeworld, leaving (Y/N) with Garnet.

"Come in. Steven shouldn't be gone that long, but it's hot out here." Garnet said as (Y/N) followed her inside as she shut the door behind them.

"Steven's got a nice house. It's my first time in it." (Y/N) said as Garnet chuckled.

"And why is that? Because of the rumors you heard?" She asked as (Y/N) felt his heart sink like a stone. How'd she know?!?

"Uh...well... " He began to stammer until Garnet laughed.

"Calm down. You shouldn't listen to whatever you hear." She said as she opened the cabinet, but accidentally knocked off her visor as well.

"Could you pick those up for me?" She asked as (Y/N) bent down to pick up Garnet's visor...only to be suddenly thrusted against the wall, knocking him out cold!

Later, (Y/N) woke up dazed, on his stomach and naked. And before he had any time to react, he felt a large something rub against his bare ass.

"Ooo! Smooth! And probably tight as a virgin!" A voice said. But before (Y/N) could react, the something is inserted into his ass!

"Oh man! Steven's friend is DEFINITELY a virgin! His ass is so damn tight that you might rip him apart, Garnet! You may wanna go for his mouth!" She said again as (Y/N) suddenly found himself unable to make any sound as Garnet appeared with a massive dick that she soon inserted in his mouth, spitroasting (Y/N).

(Y/N) was being thrusted from both sides, his muffled moans being drowned out by Garnet's and whoever the other Gem was's moans of pleasure. 

"Amethyst. Steven's not on his way back right now, is he?" Garnet asked.

"Nah, G. Pearl and Connie are keeping him busy!" The one called Amethyst said. So (Y/N) truly was on his own here. Those were his last thoughts as Amethyst and Garnet both shot massive loads within (Y/N), filling him up to where he was completely wiped.

"Ah. Felt good. But uh....should we...you know...?" Amethyst asked.

"No. He's still breathing. I have a plan." Garnet said.

Later...

"Oh man. Is he gonna be OK?" Steven asked the doctor at the ER where (Y/N) was. 

"He will, Steven. But due to the mass trauma, he has no memory of what happened. So it's best to let him rest right now." The doctor said as Connie hugged Steven.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know this was going to happen." She said as she and Steven walked out of the room along with the doctor. 

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst soon followed, but not before Garnet lifted her visor and winked at (Y/N), signaling that his suspicions were right all along.


	7. Bed and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie finally take their love to the next level...

They loved each other. That much is true and likely will always be true. But they were waiting for the moment to take their love to that next level. That level that would truly bond them. They wanted to get intimate. To go from close friends to lovers.

And now, with no Gems, no supervision and no one to distract or disturb them, it was time. There was Steven, sitting on the bed one evening after a day of fun and relaxation with Connie. She was in the bathroom in the shower. Suddenly, the shower turned off and she soon walked out in nothing but a towel.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want to make you feel...." Steven began to say until Connie smiled and let the towel fall, revealing her naked body to the nervous hybrid. He loved her. She was beautiful. All of her.

Connie looked at Steven and smiled. She knew he wouldn't be up for this if she herself wasn't. That's why she made the first move. To show him that she was more than ready for their love to evolve. Tonight would be the night they take that next step.

Steven took off his shirt, revealing his now more toned body. Despite much physical stress, Steven had actually become more fit, having lost a lot of weight over the years. Connie blushed as she approached before gently placing her arms around Steven's neck and capturing him in a passionate kiss.

Connie then slowly unzipped Steven's jeans and gasped as his manhood practically shot out like a jack in the box. 

"Oh my. Looks like you've been waiting for this for quite a while. And all of this is for me? I'm...I'm flattered that I make you feel this way..." Connie said with a giggle as she gently began to caress Steven's erect penis, causing the hybrid to moan in pleasure as Connie then proceeded to suck on it, flicking the tip with her tongue.

After a while of this, it was Steven's turn to make Connie feel good. As his girlfriend laid back on the bed, Steven inserted the tip of his penis inside of Connie's wet and waiting womanhood, causing her to let out a yelp of shock.

"Are you OK? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Steven asked in concern.

"N-No. Keep going...please...keep going in..." Connie replied as Steven obliged and thrusted inside his entranced girlfriend. She was clearly waiting for this as well.

Over and over, Steven thrusted, his stamina being higher than a normal human male's meaning he could go much longer than a normal guy, which Connie was loving as she began panting as if she could climax at any minute from Steven's superhuman pace!

"S-Steven! I can't go on much longer! I'm reaching my limit!" Connie exclaimed as Steven finally allowed himself to stop as the both of them released their passion, signaling that they had finally done it. They had now officially become lovers.

*The next morning....*

Steven woke up to a note on his nightstand:

*I'll see you again, soon. My college tour starts soon and it'll just be the two of us more often. So keep yourself in good shape for me and don't push yourself too hard."*- Love, Connie.


	8. Puppet of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting intimate with Steven, Lapis inadvertently manipulates the emotions of others, including a certain ex-girlfriend of Steven's....

"Lapis has been gone for a week, Bismuth. Think she and Steven are alright?" Peridot asked as she and the builder Gem talked about the Blue Gem's abscence. Lapis had gone to visit Steven at his new place he was staying. 

"I'm sure they're fine, Peridot. Lapis heard about Connie hurting Steven and you know that didn't sit right with her, so she went to go see him to cheer him up." Bismuth said as Peridot angrily clenched her fist, remembering the news on Connie dumping Steven once she was accepted into college.

"Well. Lapis has always loved Steven, unlike Cloddie. So I may be worrying for nothing." Peridot said as Bismuth laughed at the name "Cloddie".

*Meanhwile at a college dorm*

"L-Let's see....C-Carry the..*sniffs*" Connie said with shaking hands and tears in her eyes as she tried to study for an exam but couldn't stop herself from crying. And it seemed to happen almost suddenly. She just suddenly started crying and had no idea why.

What was wrong with her? She knew she had dumped Steven. But could that be the reason? Why didn't it happen sooner after she sent him the text? No...this was different...almost as if she was feeling her own pain mixed with another's....

*Meanwhile, at an apartment in Charm City*

"*moans* Oh Steven.....harder. HARDER!" Lapis screamed as Steven continued to thrust in her soaking wet hole as the two had sex. It was a perfect way to get over Connie. 

But this was a different kind of sex: With each thrust, Steven seemed to emit a wave of emotion out of Lapis that seemed to have some sort of ripple effect. People outside were affected in different ways:

One person hit with the wave started yelling on the phone at her husband. Another one started crying in the shower. And one even began dancing in the shower. 

So many different emotions were happening around them. But they didn't care. Because the only feeling they cared about was the one they had now: Passion.

"Steven! Oh, I feel something! I'm reaching my limit!!!" Lapis screamed as the both of them reached their limit before collapsing on the bed....

*Back at the dorm...*

"*sniffs* W-What happned? I need to call Steven. Maybe I can still reach him..."Connie said as she picked up her phone...

*Hello..*

"Hey Steven, I was thinking..." Connie began to say until...

*You've reached Steven Universe. Leave a message at the beep.*

Connie left a message. Later that evening she started crying again to where she cried herself to sleep. She woke the next morning and not only was late for class, but still hadn't heard from Steven. 

She never figured out how she started crying. She thought it was her guilt. She thought dumping Steven and making him think she used him all this time was what was making her cry.

She never assumed that she had become nothing more than an emotional puppet unknowingly held by the strings of a certain Blue Gem..


	9. Sleeping with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquamarine goes to deal with Steven Universe herself, but has a change of heart when she catches him masturbating....

"I'll get that Steven Universe myself!" Aquamarine growled as she angrily fluttered to the home of Steven Universe, the one being she swore she'd end once and for all. 

She would be going at it alone, however. Not too long ago, her and Eyeball Ruby had a falling out due to her blaming Aquamarine for all of the failed attempts at ending the hybrid. Furious, the two went their separate ways.

"I'll defeat Steven Universe on my own and...huh? What is THAT?" Aquamarine asked as she looked through Steven's open window and saw him jerking off to what looked to be pictures on his phone.

But what caught the teardrop Gem's eye was the massive size that she was staring at. She drooled a bit at the "weapon" Steven was seemingly hiding all this time.

"Oh my Stars....has he been hiding that this whole time? That is a huge weapon! And one that could destroy not just me, but possibly the Diamonds as well! Hmm....what to do...maybe I'll mess with it. But how...?" Aquamarine asked as she then caught a glimpse of what Steven was watching on his phone. 

"Hmm. He seems stimulated by that human woman. So maybe if I...." Aquamarine began to say as she Shapeshifted a larger bust and ass as she fluttered into Steven's room.

"Huh?!? Aquamarine?!? Is that you?!? You aren't getting off so easy this time!" Steven said as he summoned his shield and his skin turned pink, all the while he was unaware that his manhood was still erect and in the open.

Aquamarine blushed a bit but remembered her last encounter with Steven in his new form and tried to defuse the situation.

"You misunderstand me, Steven. I mean you know harm." She said as Steven rolled his eyes. He wasn't anywhere near as clueless as the Gems had been the last time. So he wasn't going to be fooled.

"Nice try. You and Eyeball tried the same thing last time. The Gems may have believed you but I never did! And nothing has changed! Especially since you and Eyeball ended up getting what was coming to you! So you better leave!" The hybrid snapped as now Aquamarine was getting afraid. 

"No! It's not like that at all! I honestly came to help you!" She protested as Steven glared at her.

"Help me? With what?" He shot back as Aquamarine approached him and placed a hand on his cock. It felt so thick.

"Well this for starters. I know what your weakness is, Steven Universe. And...I must say I'm glad you showed it to me." She said as she gently began to caress Steven's erect member.

"Aquamarine....what if....?" Steven began to ask as Aquamarine chuckled.

"What? Worried that human female you're so fond of may come in here? Well then she'll see just how little she can please you in comparison to an elite Gem like myself. And let's be honest: A scrawny human like her versus a Gem like me? I think we know which would be better for you...." She said as she began to wrap her mouth around Steven's cock.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Steven felt like he was in heaven. Aquamarine's mouth felt amazing and the blowjob she was giving him felt goddess-like with the way she was moving her mouth and flicking her tongue. 

"Aq...ua..marine..." The hybrid gasped as Aquamarine looked up at him and smiled.

"Say you love it. You can't deny it. As much as you hate me, you can't resist me, can you? I want to hear you say it." She said as she then began to flick the tip of his cock with her tongue. She seemed to be aiming right for the sweet spots, making Steven quiver as she hit each one without fail.

"I....I....can't resist you, Aquamarine...." Steven gasped as Aquamarine chuckled.

"I knew it. You want me so badly. All that anger you have towards me is nothing but a mask---Oh!" She exclaimed as she was suddenly thrusted onto the bed with Steven's massive cock hovering over her. 

Wasting no more time, Steven began thrusting in and out of Aqua's Gem hole, making her scream in ecstasy. The teardrop Gem was now the one on the receiving end of immense pleasure. 

"Oh! Ohhhh!" Aquamarine screamed as Steven continued to thrust in and out. After a long while, he pulled out and shot his load all over her, leaving her with a smile on her face.

"Stars, that was amazing.....why did I ever want you dead?" Aquamarine asked as Steven just chuckled as he zipped up his pants and went to go clean himself up.


	10. Peridot's Valentine's Day Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Steven have been dating for a while now and the Green Gem wants to learn about sex. And Steven decides the best time to teach her is on Valentine's Day.
> 
> A Request from American_D00D

It was Valentine's Day in Beach City. And while many were deciding what to do for the ones they love, Peridot was already bracing herself for what was going to be a very special Valentine's Day with her boyfriend, Steven Universe.

She loved him. The day they became a couple was the happiest day of her life since coming to Earth. She had always had feelings for him, but due to the constant prescene of that human Connie, it seemed as if he wouldn't feel the same way.

Even when she heard about the two deciding to remain friends, she didn't think he'd choose her. After all, Lapis was a much prettier and more beautiful Gem than she was. Surely Steven would pick her as his girlfriend than a Peridot like her.

But when Lapis herself approached the Green Gem with news that Steven wanted to meet her somewhere, Peridot could only wonder what the hybrid had up his sleeve. And to her surprise and happiness, it was absolutely beautiful. 

And now Peridot wanted to take the next step in their relationship: Intimacy. Or "sex" as humans call it. She had been looking it up and studying it and seemingly had everything figured out. Now there was just actually asking Steven about it. And when she heard the words "Yes", she was so excited. But a bit deflated when he said he wanted it to be on a special day.

And that day had finally come.

"Are you sure you're OK with this?" Steven asked that night. The setting was perfect. The Gems were all out that night, each doing some Valentine's Day related activity. This left the hybrid alone at home with Peridot to have their own "activity" without any interruption.

"Steven. I want to do this. I want to become closer to you. I want to learn more about these kind of things to help me become a better girlfriend. Don't worry, OK? I'm fine with this." Peridot said reassuringly as Steven smiled and gently inserted his manhood within the Green Gem's hole, making her twitch a bit.

"It's...OK. Keep going, Steven." Peridot said as Steven began thrusting at an even quicker pace, causing waves of pleasure to course through Peridot's form. This experience was everything she hoped it would be and it was with someone she truly loved. 

"Don't stop...keep going....please keep it up, Steven!" Peridot screamed as Steven increased his pace even more. Any other male would have already stopped but Steven's superhuman stamina kept him going strong as he kept Peridot drowning in pleasure until after a long while...

"Ahhh! Peridot! I'm gonna...!!" Steven exclaimed as he pulled out after what had to have been hours and shot his load all over the Green Gem, who looked exhausted beyond belief. 

"T-Thank you so much, Steven. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day..." Peridot said with a tired smile as Steven smiled as well as the two lovers cuddled in bed to enjoy the rest of the night.


End file.
